falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rapid City Auxillary Corps
A collection of raiders and thieves under arms, The Rapid City Auxillary Corps are nominally the first pool of recruits that the Dakota Regulators and Custer's Army draw from. In actuality they are gold-brickers who only fight on accident or when other raiders refuse to deal or threaten to expose them. Due to current circumstances in the city, they are working around the clock. History The Rapid City Auxillary Corps began as several separate raider bands, all of whom were drained from various conflicts, particularly with the larger factions. Belonging to one of these groups were the brothers Balto and Yellow-Jacket, ambitious raiders tired of their current routine. They were convinced that the armies in town were an untapped source of influence & power, not existential threats. Never ones for ranks and following orders however, the brothers wanted to play both sides in their struggles while doing little to none of the fighting. While some of their comrades were receptive to this idea, their chief and the rest of the group were aghast, having become bitter and hateful towards other factions. Undeterred, the brothers simply bidded their time until their gang was attacked, and in the confusion killed their chief and his supporters. Afterwards the pair siezed power, eliminating any remaining opposition, and approached the leaders of other gangs. Most were against the idea or thought it some sort of ruse, though they found a handful that were receptive. They managed mergers with these crews while ambushing and attacking those against their plan. By Early 2272 the brothers had established a small confederation of raider crews and we're ready for the next phase of the plan. The brothers would then approach each army individually, Balto to the Regulators, Yellow-Jacket to the CAA, each offering the support of their 'reformed' raider gang. After promising to not attack friendly caravans and travelers, each side gladly accepted their help, officially founding the Rapid City Auxillary Corps. While the first years saw them mainly fighting other raiders, which the pair used to finish off any who could expose their scam. Business picked up greatly in 2280 with the start of The General's War, with the two often 'fighting' each other, which led to frequent reimbursement for the effort. Their attacks against other crews would continue however, as well as against the Toll Bridge Slavers, who have discovered their ruse, but lack proof. Activities & Interests The RCAC spends it's time primarily patrolling for 'enemies' and engaging them where found (almost exclusively the other half of the group), as well as running errands their employers need done. They are also well known for drinking & carousing at camp, often more than they patrol, some critics say. They also sell excess supplies to friendly raider gangs, and shuffle their members around to help avoid detection of their fraud. Leadership The two sections are each led by one of the brothers, with Balto leading the Regulator section, and Yellow-Jacket who leads the section helping Custer. They have various helpers and underlings to make sure their orders are carried out, as well as relay orders to the scattered patrols. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Badlands